Mysterious Fever
by Wolfgirl666
Summary: When sickness threaten to destroy the four Clans, can 5 warriors rise above boundaries and find enough herbs to save everyone before it's too late? Rated for violence and to be safe. I don't own Warriors. Firestar:StarClan save us if she did!
1. Allegiances

**Okay I know Russetfur died and Mistyfoot is Mistystar but I don't know who the new RiverClan and ShadowClan deputies are so...**

**I do not own Warriors. If I did Willowshine and Jayfeather would be in a relationship and Lionblaze and Heathertail would still be together.**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

**Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ferntail**- brown and black tabby shecat with pale green eyes

**Tigerpoppy**- ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spottedflight**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ravenfeather**- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezestripe**- very pale ginger tom with white throat and paws and green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Dovepaw**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypaw**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens and Kits**

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Elders

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy**-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

**Blackstar**-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**

**Russetfur**-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Flametail**

**Warriors**

**Oakfur**-small brown tom  
**Apprentice, Ferretpaw**

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back  
**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Starlingpaw**

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Redwillow**-mottled brown and ginger tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Iceheart**-pretty white she-cat with large black paws, black ears, and a long black-tipped tail

**Wingfrost**-skinny tabby with white throat and underside

**Yarrowtooth- **ragged gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

:

**Flametail**-ginger tom

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Pinepaw**-black she-cat

**Starlingpaw**-ginger tom

**Queens**

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**Leader**

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Furzepaw**

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Boulderpaw**

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Petalspots- **white she-cat with black tabby splotches

**Ragewater-** white and gray tabby tom

**Apprentices**

**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom

**Elders**

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

**Leopardstar**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

**Mistyfoot**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors**

**Reedwhisker**-black tom  
**Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Troutpaw**

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Mossypaw**

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice, Rushpaw**

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Juniperpaw**

**Beetlewhisker**-brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Lionclaw-**broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with long claws

**Apprentices**

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Juniperpaw**- ginger she-cat with one black paw

**Oakpaw**- ginger tom with brown underside

**Queens**

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Chapter 1

"Cats of ShadowClan," Blackstar announced hoarsely from the entrance to his den, "all of you know about the sickness that has ravaged our camp. Tonight is the full moon. Oakfur, you will lead our healthy cats to the island. Littlecloud will remain in camp to care for the ill, even though he has fallen ill himself. Flametail, this will be your first Gathering without him. Remember, you are representing ShadowClan." The leader wheezed. "I wish all of you the best of luck, in both remaining healthy and doing your best to not reveal our weakness."

Iceheart watched her father stagger back into his den, worry pricking her fur. A Gathering without Blackstar? The other Clans would surely attack! Iceheart grew worried. If the other 3 Clans attacked, her father and leader would surely die. The entire Clan was worried, although they were determined to act aloof and indifferent, just as they always did. For where the other Clans saw only a stiff, cold-hearted enemy, ShadowClan saw the real Blackstar: sensitive, caring, fiercely protective. In fact, the other Clans saw ShadowClan in general as evil and merciless. That was ShadowClan's face, not their personality. In reality, they were really a nice bunch of cats. Iceheart was dragged from her thoughts by her best friend, Wingfrost.

"He'll be fine. In the meantime, we'd better practice our proud, offended, and indifferent attitudes. Otherwise, ThunderClan will kill us all."

Iceheart purred, then followed her Clan to the island. They arrived silently, their faces emotionless. ThunderClan was already there. Firestar sat in the tree, his head bowed with exhaustion. The cats he had brought were Leafpool, Lionblaze, Tigerpoppy, Foxleap, Ferntail, and Breezestripe. Obviously ThunderClan had been hit by illness too. Oakfur jumpedonto a branch above Firestar, and the two toms exchanged words briefly. WindClan appeared next, led by Crowfeather. He had brought Sedgewhisker, Petalspots, Sunstrike, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Ragewater. RiverClan came last, with Mistystar bringing Willowshine, Minnowtail, Petalfur, Lionclaw, Icewing, Reedwhisker, and Juniperpaw. All four Clans looked weak. Iceheart looked around at Wingfrost, Toadfoot, Redwillow, Yarrowtooth, and Starlingpaw before looking up at Oakfur.

She noticed Minnowtail talking to Tigerpoppy, Willowshine talking to Leafpool, Heathertail and Lionblaze eye each other warily, Petalfur hesitantly approaching Toadfoot, and Breezestripe, Foxleap, Ragewater, and Breezepelt eyeing her and Wingfrost. Then the meeting began.

"Cats of all Clans, we are all suffering. Our stores of feverfew have run dry and we are dying." Crowfeather began. Mistystar stepped up.

"In RiverClan, Mothwing couldn't come because she had to tend to the ill. But Willowshine recieved a sign."

Willowshine stood nervously. "I dreamed that a voice said to me 'Darkness, Water, Air, and Storms must travel north to the Hill that Cries, which holds what you need. Along a winding face topped with many eyes, you will find one pool that nourishes that which you seek.' Then I saw four things; a moorland spotted with petals, an iced over pool in the shadows, a roaring lion by a river, and a fern rustling in the breeze while a storm raged." She sat down. Oakfur spoke up.

"It seems clear to me. We must send four cats to find this Hill that Cries. The first part referred to the four Clans. The visions showed which cats to choose. The first vision points to a WindClan cat because it was on a moorland."

A white she-cat with black tabby splotches stepped up. "My name is Petalspots. I believe the sign was pointing to me."

Crowfeather nods. "Petalspots will go, yes. The second vision refferred to a ShadowClan cat since the pool was in the shadows." He suggests.

Iceheart swallows hard and stands up. "I'm Iceheart. I will go." When Oakfur nods, she walks over to Petalspots and stands by the WindClan cat.

"The third vision had a river. That must mean RiverClan." Firestar points out.

Now a golden tabby tom rose to his paws. "I am Lionclaw. Let me join Petalspots and Iceheart." When Mistystar nods, he pads over and stands on Petalspot's other side.

"That leaves the last sign. Storms would mean ThunderClan." Mistystar announces.

A brown tabby she-cat looked at the leaders. "I am Ferntail. I can go." Firestar nods and she walks oer to stand next to Iceheart.

"Wait!" cries a pale tabby tom, jumping to his paws. "I am Breezestripe of ThunderClan. The last sign had a breeze in it. Let me go as well!"

"I have no objections." Crowfeather said.

"Safety in numbers." Oakfur muses.

"And it would be easier in case one got sick. There would be more healthy cats." Mistystar agrees.

"Alright, Breezestripe." Firestar approves. "You may go."

Breezestripe wedges himself between Ferntail and Iceheart.

"StarClan go with you." Mistystar says, jumping from the tree. All the cats rush over to the journeyers to say goodbye. Then the Clans depart, leaving only Iceheart, Ferntail, Petalspots, Lionclaw, and Breezestripe on the shadowy island under the cold light of the full moon.


	3. Chapter 2

"We need to head north immediately." Iceheart announces, flicking her ears across the lake. "We can go the way my Clan walks to get here, through RiverClan territory."

"And I can hunt so we can keep up our strength." Lionclaw adds.

"When we enter ShadowClan territory, I'll take you through the territory so we can head north faster." Iceheart states proudly.

"Won't a patrol catch us?" Ferntail asks warily. Iceheart shakes her head.

"This is assuming that the Hill that Cries is outside Clan territory." Ferntail growls.

"Jayfeather has searched endlessly, but there are no herbs." Breezestripe tells her. "You know that."

"We better go: those clouds don't look good." Petalspots interrupts, watching the sky. Lionclaw vanishes to hunt as soon as they cross the log, and Iceheart leads.

"Who made you leader?" Ferntail spits.

"I've been this way often." She replies evenly. As the Thunderpath comes into view, Lionclaw returns with two fish, a shrew, and a scrawny blackbird. Ferntail and Breezepelt share the bird, Petalspots eats the shrew and some fish, and Lionclaw finishes the food. Iceheart's belly grumbles, but she darts across the Thunderpath into her own territory. Swiftly killing a squirrel for herself, she leads the four of them straight through the territory. As they go by the camp, wailing reaches them. Iceheart dashes into the camp, skidding to a halt as she sees Owlclaw lying in the clearing, and her Clan sitting by him. Owlclaw had died of the illness. She races forward and stands beside his body.

"I wish you could have died in battle, as you wanted." She whispers, touching her nose to his flank. As she looks up, Iceheart searches the crowd of cats, and her heart stops as she doesn't see her father. She races into her den in time to see his breathing stop. After a short amount of time, he opens his eyes.

"Iceheart?" he asks. She steps forward but he flinches away. "No! I am still ill. I lost a life, and in StarClan I saw Owlclaw. Is he really gone?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much. He said to me, 'Tell the members of the Clan who are healthy to not sit vigil for me. They can fall ill from touching my fur.'" Blackstar wheezes and closes his eyes. Iceheart slides out of the den, aware of Littlecloud watching her sadly. _He knows Blackstar is on his sixth life now. _Iceheart delivers the message about the vigil to the Clan and races away, knowing that she has lost her companions precious time.

When she reaches them, they know something has happened from the hollow look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Petalspots whispers.

"Owlclaw. He was my mentor, and the sickness killed him." Iceheart's eyes harden, and she speeds up, soon reaching the border with ThunderClan. Walking along the line, she reaches scent marks that mark the boundary of Clan territory, where few cats had gone. She steps across the line and keeps walking, leading the others through a forest and onto a rocky moorland. Halfway across this desolate plain, it starts to rain. Winds pick up, and Lionclaw takes the lead. Iceheart walks to his left and Ferntail to his right, leaving Petalspots behind the RiverClan cat and Breezestripe behind the small WindClan warrior, to keep her from being blown away. Thunder booms and lighting splits the dawn sky.

"We've travelled all night, let's stop and rest!" Breezestripe yowls over the wind as the journeying cats reach the trees. Ferntail finds a hollow in the roots of an oak tree, and the five cats curl up together and fall asleep.

Iceheart wakes up, squashed between a root and Breezestripe. _ThunderClan._ She shoves him away with her hind legs so she can stand up. He grunts as he collides with another root, one of his paws striking Ferntail, who responds by flicking her tail over Petalspots' nose. The WindClan she-cat sneezes and rolls over, entangling her legs with Lionclaw's. in that fashion, the travelers wake up. After some wild accusations, bickering, and well-aimed swats, they exit their temporary resting place and resume walking through a foggy, eerie forest. Soon they arrive at a thickly wooded hill with two streams running down it. All of the journeying cats think unanimously: _The Hill that Cries._

**A/N: Short, I know. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks to my loyal reviewers ****.**


End file.
